Freddy Krueger (Original Film Series Timeline)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He is an evil, undead dream demon who can enter people's dreams and kill them, which will also kill them in the real world. Portrayed by Robert Englund. Biography Early life ]]Amanda Krueger, a nun who worked at Westin Hills Asylum, was accidentally locked in a room full of 100 maniacs, who attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and with a child. On Februari,14 1938, She gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. In school, Freddy killed the class hamster, and was picked on for being the son of a hundred maniacs. Springwood Slasher Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed 20 kids in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found him out, his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality; someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. A Nightmare on Elm Street In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, and Rod Lane. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to capture him; A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way anymore, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Death Battle with Jason Voorhees Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash comic series In the comic series ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'', set after Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy became trapped and powerless inside Jason's mind after his death, but used him to get the Necronomicon from the Voorhees house in order to resurrect himself. He later used the book to increase his power so he could use it in the real world. A three-way battle was fought between Freddy, Jason, and Ash Williams, resulting in Caroline opening a portal with the Necronomicon, which Freddy was sucked into, trapping him in the Deadite Dimension. In ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash 2: Nightmare Warriors'', Freddy has yet to return, only appearing to other characters in visions, but unable to use his full power (yet). Issue 1 of the comic has been released. Characterization Powers and abilities " after one of victims turns into a superhero they created]] Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He cannot be killed while he is in the dream world. In the dream world he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy cannot spread his influence beyond Springwood, unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he is killed, he cannot return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, cannot use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self, as evidenced in Freddy's Dead), and can die (though, as shown in Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs. Jason, he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that he died his mortal death). Appearance Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and green sweater, his clawed glove, his hat, and the burns on his face. Films Freddy's Revenge In the first sequel, Freddy's Revenge, makeup artist Kevin Yagher gave Freddy bone structure in his face and a pointed nose, intending it to resemble that of a male witch. In other media *In the Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart and Lisa crash and Marge crashes her car into Homer, Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been here by now (to which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?"). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end. *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, however, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'', depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street, which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, at the request of Pinhead, who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell, and his soul is torn apart. *Freddy also appeared in a South Park episode (Imaginationland Episode II) among various other fictional villains. *Freddy is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes and anime characters. Jason is also a playable character. References External links Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Male characters Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Freddy's Revenge' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:'Freddy's Dead' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Fathers